Blaise' Termin beim Friseur
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Blaise Freundin ihren Schatz zum Friseur schleifen will, der sich aber strikt weigert? Auf jeden Fall nichts gutes oder doch? tja, und was ist dann erst los, wenn ein gewisser Draco Malfoy sich in die ganze Sache einmischt?
1. Der Horror kann beginnen

_So das ist eine Zusammenarbeit von meiner kleinen Kristina und sie ist für denn kleine BlaiseFan Geraldine_

_Vorwort: das übliche halt, nichts gehört uns außer die Story und Geraldine gehört sich selbst_

_Viel spaß mein lesen wünschen euch Mandy und Kriatina_

**Der Horror kann beginnen**

"GERALDINE, NEIN! ICH WERDE MIR NICHT DIE HAARE FÄRBEN! VERDAMMT!"   
"WIRST DU WOHL!"   
"NEIN!"   
"DOCH!"   
"NEIN!"   
"BLAISE ZABINI! WAGE ES NICHT MIR ZU WIDERSPRECHEN!"   
"SPIEL DICH NICHT ALS MEINE MUTTER AUF!"

"Hey, Leute! Ich würde an euer Stelle hier nicht so rumschreien", mischte sich Draco Malfoy in das "Gespräch" von Blaise Zabini und seiner Freundin Geraldine ein.   
"HALT DIE KLAPPE, DRACO!", schrien Blaise und Geraldine den blonden Slytherin synchron an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür.   
"Ach, übrigens Blaise", fing er an. "Schwarze Haare würden dir wirklich besser stehen..."   
"HAU BLOSS AB!"   
Blaise war drauf und dran seinem besten Freund eine reinzuhauen, doch dieser war, sich der Gefahr bewusst, schon längst verschwunden.   
Mit einem strafenden Blick auf die lachenden Umstehenden wandte er sich wieder Geraldine zu. "Schatz, können wir dieses Thema nicht endlich sein lassen? Das ist doch albern", sagte er sanft und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.   
"Aber du siehst langweilig aus mit diesen blonden Haaren!", schimpfte Geraldine weiter und zupfte missmutig am Blondschopf ihres Freundes herum.   
"Lass das!", murrte dieser und schlug leicht ihre Hand weg. Geraldine verschränkte die Arme und schmollte.   
"Nein, Geraldine!", fauchte Blaise gereizt und versuchte seiner Freundin nicht in die Augen zu schauen. "Ich gehe NICHT zum Friseur! Ich mag meine Haare so!" Auch er verschränkte seine Arme und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Geraldine. Geraldine runzelte die Stirn und schnaubte wütend, bis ihre Augen plötzlich hinterlistig glitzerten und sich ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen schlich.   
"Blaise, Schatz", schnurrte sie und umarmte ihren Freund in Taillenhöhe. "Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe, oder?" Blaise nickte widerwillig. "Und dann weißt du auch, dass ich niemals etwas tun oder etwas vorschlagen würde, was schlecht für dich ist, oder?" Blaise Augenbrauen zuckten leicht und in seinem Kopf schienen sich tausend Rädchen in Bewegung zu setzen.   
"Ich lasse mich nicht von dir reinlegen, Geraldine", zischte er schließlich und warf ihr über die Schulter hinweg einen strengen Blick zu.   
"Das werden wir ja sehen!", fauchte das hübsche Mädchen wütend und ließ Blaise alleine in der Großen Halle stehen.   
Blaise Blick fiel auf die lachenden Umstehenden und tobte:   
"Seid ihr etwa immer noch nicht weg?!" Mit diesen Worten ging er in Richtung Krankenflügel um sich ein Beruhigungsmittel bei Madame Pomfrey zu holen .

"Das macht mein Herz bald nicht mehr mit", murrte er in Gedanken, als er den bitteren Trank hinunterschluckte und versuchte, das Gekeife der Krankenschwester auszublenden.

_So und jetzt bitte auf das kleine knöpfen drücken_


	2. Vorbereitungen

_Also an alle noch einmal. Blaise ist ein Junge, das hat JKR persönlich bestätigt. Im deutschen Buch ist ein Übersetzungsfehler unterlaufen._

_danke an die Kommischreiber, hoffe ihr schreibt fleißig weiter.MandyRosalie_

Vorbereitungen

Es klopfte an der Tür des Schlafsaal der Jungen.

"Herein!", kam die Stimme von Draco Malfoy.  
Die Tür ging auf und Geraldine kam herein geschneit.

"Du Drac!", fing sie gleich an.  
Draco kramte gedankenverloren in seinem Nachtschrank rum.

"Mmmh..."

"Du findest doch auch das Blaise mit schwarzen Haaren besser aussehen würde?"

"Mmmh...", kam es wieder von Draco und Geraldine hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass Draco ihr nicht richtig zuhörte.

"Mal sehen!", dachte sie verschmitzt.

"Draco trägst du rosa Unterwäsche?", fragte sie mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen auf den Lippen und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort des blonden Slytherins.

"Mmmh...", ertönte es wieder von Draco.  
Geraldine konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen.

"Mit kleinen Häschen drauf?", fragte sie ihn prustend und Draco sah daraufhin verwirrt auf.

"Was hattest du gesagt?", wollte er wissen und starrte sie wie ein Alien an. Anscheinend hatte er erst jetzt die Freundin seines besten Freundes bemerkt.

"Nichts!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ging durch den Raum auf ihn zu und legte sich quer über Dracos Bett, damit sie sehen konnte wonach er so eifrig suchte.

"Wonach suchst denn?", fragte Geraldine Draco neugierig. Draco kramte noch etwas herum und hielt ihr schließlich etwas unter die Nase. Sie schaute ihn perplex an.

"Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich weis machen, dass du den ganzen Morgen nach einer Dose Haarspray gesucht hast!?"  
Draco nickte, worauf Geraldine nur wieder fassungslos mit dem Kop schütteln konnte, ihn wieder sein Haarspray in die Hand drückte und sich in eine bequeme Position auf sein Bett setzte.

"Saruna, was willst du hier eigentlich? Bestimmt nicht mit mir über Haarspray reden! Obwohl es da gewaltige Unterschiede gibt. Die einen Haarsprays sind eher für windige Tage, die anderen für regnerische Tage geeignet", fing Draco an Geraldine einen endlos Vortrag über Haarsprays über ihr Für und Wider zu halten.

"Na ja, ich wollte dich fragen ob du einen guten Friseur in Hogsmead kennst?", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. Dracos Vorträge, die niemals kürzer als 2 stunden waren, kannte sie schon zur Genüge.

"Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?"

Geraldine nickte herausfordernd.  
"Und wie! Er braucht unbedingt eine neue Frisur! Und dieses blond...! Nachts habe ich Alpträume davon!" meinte sie uns schaukelte etwas hin und her, während Draco wieder in seiner Schublade kramte und dann Geraldine eine kleine Karte hinhielt.

"Und wie willst du Blaise dahin kriegen? Wenn er nur das Wort hört ist es aus!", wollte Draco wissen, neigte seinen Kopf etwas und sah sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen interessiert an. Geraldine verzog leicht das Gesicht und ihre grauen Zellen fingen an zu arbeiten. Wie sie Blaise in den Laden kriegen wollte... Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht!

"Wie wäre bei dem nächsten Besuch in Hogsmead!", unterbrach Draco ihre Gedankengänge und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Schrank.

"Wie!? Willst du mir helfen?", fragte sie total verblüfft und wurde noch verwirrter als er nickte.

"Klar, bei so was bin ich immer dabei!", lächelte er das hübsche Mädchen an und zwinkerte ihr frech zu. "Aber nur, wenn du nie wieder was gegen blond sagst!" Dabei deutete er auf seine Haare und tat so als ob er schmollen würde.

"Oh nein! Draco! Sei mir bitte nicht böse!", jammerte Geraldine und ihre Augen sahen den Jungen gespielt bestürzt an. "Ich LIEBE blonde Haare- besonders bei dir-, aber nun mal nicht bei Blaise!"

"Was ist mit mir?", fragte eine Stimme laut und Geraldine drehte sich erschrocken um.

"Ach, Blaise!", stotterte sie. "Wir haben nur darüber geredet, dass du, äh..."

"Dass du im letzten Quidditchspiel einfach klasse warst!", half Draco Geraldine und grinste sie verschwörerisch an.

"So! Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet! Ich habe dank Geraldine nur noch zwei Stunden Zeit um meine Haare für den Nachmittagsunterricht zu stylen!" Mit diesen Worten schob Draco das Paar elegant aus seinem Zimmer.

Als die beiden verschwunden waren, sah er sich selbstgefällig im Spiegel an. "Geraldine nimmt das Thema Haare viel zu ernst!", dachte er noch kopfschüttelnd, bevor er einen kleinen Schreckensschrei los ließ. Schnell schnappte er sich sein Haarspray und sah finster auf eine lose Haarsträhne, die ihm leicht ins Gesicht fiel. "Jetzt bist du dran!", zischte er wütend und Sekunden später umgab ihm eine undurchsichtige Wolke Haarspray.


End file.
